When the Stars Come Out to Play
by iaminlovewithcoffee
Summary: All Kagome Higurashi wants is to lead a simple life. All Detective Takahashi wants is to be left alone and get criminals off the streets. Unfortunately, life never works out the way you want. When it's discovered that a killer is after Kagome, she's put into Inuyasha's care, and the couple is forced into a race against time to figure out who wants Kagome dead… before it's too late.


**When the Stars Come Out to Play**

_AN: This is edited as of 9/16/12. Also, I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. So, with that out of the way, enjoy the story!_

**Chapter One: Meeting the Detectives**

_"All that I'm living for,__  
__All that I'm dying for,_  
_All that I can't ignore, alone at night._  
_All that I'm wanted for,_  
_Although I wanted more._  
_Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

_To make you see me, to be the one.__  
__I could have run forever,_  
_But how far would I have come_  
_Without mourning your love?"_

_-All That I'm Living For, _

_Evanescence_

* * *

I glared tiredly at the nurse for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Normally I was patient, calm, collected, pleasant, polite, even timid… But I wasn't feeling like I normally was. No, right now I was in extreme pain, completely exhausted, and beyond irritated with the nurse who _won't stop giving me those stupid looks._

Look, I get it. Three days ago I nearly died in a car crash. A kid ran into the middle of the road to catch their ball and so I stepped on my brakes quickly… but they didn't work. I had the pedal pushed down all the way and the car continued towards the young child, staring up at my car like a deer caught in the headlights. So I did what any person would do. I swerved my car to the right and smashed it off a fence, sending my car spinning into a cluster of trees. Naturally, it was the driver's side that slammed into the trees, shattering the windows and employing the airbag on impact. I was knocked unconscious, but someone had called the police and apparently they got there pretty quickly. Good thing too, because it wasn't long after they got me out that my car lit on fire. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. I had three bruised ribs, a concussion, a _huge _purple bruise on my cheek, multiple lacerations, and a particularly bad gash in my left arm from when the window shattered. Everyone keeps telling me that I was just lucky to be alive, that it was a miracle those were my only injuries, that it was very brave of me to save the child and sacrifice myself. Which is just annoying, because it wouldn't have really mattered if I lived or died, it sure didn't seem like a miracle to me that every time I inhaled it felt like someone was stabbing me, and what kind of person would run over a child?

But that's just one reason the nurses keep giving me these pitying, sympathetic, oh-you-poor-dear looks. What really seems to bother them is that I haven't had a single visitor. They just can't seem to comprehend it. "But you're such a nice girl," one of them will say, "Where are your parents? Your boyfriend? All your friends? Surely you are very popular." And I'll just shrug because I know that if I explain my history then I'll get more than just pitying glances—I'll get tears and hugs and cards and fruit baskets. At least, I assumed that that's what will happen, because that's what has happened all those other times. For some reason, explaining that I am alone in the world just bothers people. Especially when they find out that I'm only twenty-four. ("All alone at your young age? You poor child.") I have no family, no friends, no pets, no distant relatives twice removed…. No one. Anyone and everyone I loved were taken away from me. It was something that I didn't like to dwell on, which is why I was losing my patience with the people who kept bringing up those painful memories. Unknowingly, but nonetheless, aggravating.

The day nurse laid a hand on my arm sympathetically, efficiently pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh, Kagome, are you sure there isn't anyone I can call for you?"

I forced a smile, hoping it looked real enough that she would see that I was fine and leave me alone. "Nope, totally fine here. Don't worry about me." I tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a bark.

The nurse pulled her hand back, both startled and unbelieving. "If you're sure…" she trailed off hesitantly.

"Oh, I am," I assured, forcing a small chuckle and ending up coughing. I gasped as pain flooded my system, completely overwhelming me for a moment. I stared into her pitying brown eyes and attempted to smile, but really only pulled off a grimace. "See? Fine. Totally fine." I croaked out.

"Well, I hope so, dear, because some people are here to see you."

I snapped my head up in shock. "What?" Only to groan as the pain washed over me again.

"Oh, my, I should have been more specific. I'm sorry, dear, I mean some detectives are here to see you. I tried to hold them off for as long as I could so you could recover, but they were very insistent to see you as soon as you were well enough to talk."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "I'll let them know they can come in now." She smiled and turned and left. I heard her open the door and whisper, "She's ready to see you now detectives." There was a grumbling response, and I realized that the detectives were guys because their voices were so deep.

The door closed and like I thought, two guys walked in.

They both had on black uniforms and black boots, but the one on the left had short black hair pulled into a rattail and bright violet eyes. He was smiling. The one on the right had long silver hair, unusual golden eyes, and… puppy ears? He looked bored out of his mind.

By the time they crossed the room and were by my bed, I was already thinking of all the horrible experiences I had had with cops in the past. They were lazy, rude, and incompetent. Why did I have to talk to the cops anyway? I didn't do anything. I saved the child's life, and while I nearly died, it wasn't like someone had tried to shoot me of something. It was just a car crash. They happen.

"Well, don't look so happy to see us," an amused voice said, yanking me out of the past and instantly realizing I was glaring at them. Oops.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—I wasn't—um," I stuttered out, my face flaming red.

"Keh. Don't worry about it. You were just in a car crash, we weren't expecting you to be all-there." The silver-haired man said gruffly. I stared at him, completely stunned by how rude he was.

The black-haired man shot his partner a quick look. "Ignore him, you're fine. Anyway, I am Detective Houshi and this is my partner, Detective Takahashi. He's a little irritable this early in the morning, so you'll have to excuse him."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon…" I pointed out.

"Yes, well, anyway. You are Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

Both detectives sat down and Det. Houshi pulled out a small notebook and a pen.

I nodded. "What do you want?"

Det. Houshi quirked an eyebrow at me and I closed my mouth, realizing too late just how rude I sounded. "Oh, my gosh, I sound just like your partner. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Now Det. Houshi was suppressing a grin while Det. Takahashi growled. "What do you mean you sound just like me?"

I gasped, and froze for a second, stunned momentarily by the shooting pain. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to subside before opening them. Violet and amber stared back at me, one entertained and the other angry. I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. "I give up," I rasped.

"Now, now, Kagome, you're fine. My partner totally deserves that."

I peeked at him from under my arm.

"And to answer your question, all we want is to ask a few questions, and then we'll leave." At my inquiring look, he elaborated. "Questions about the accident. Standard procedure."

I looked at him suspiciously. They were real detectives, but I didn't think cops asked about every car crash.

"It's a new policy," Det. Takahashi explained, sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to continue.

Det. Houshi cleared his throat, his violet eyes sparkling with amusement. "What were you doing on the day of September 5th, 2012, at five o'clock in the evening?"

I stared back at him. "These sound like the kinda questions you ask criminals. Did I do something that I didn't know about?"

"Just answer the damn questions!" Det. Takahashi snapped, tapping his foot in agitation.

My eyes widened as I looked at him and I quickly looked away. Much to my embarrassment, my eyes started to water. I blinked away tears and stared intently at the white sheet clutched in my hand. "Um, I was driving home from the park." My voice wavered a little, and I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Normally I wasn't so emotional, but as I mentioned earlier, I wasn't feeling normal today, and the angry tone of the detective seemed to send my frayed emotions over the edge.

When neither of them said anything more after a minute, I gathered the courage to lift my watery eyes and look at them. Det. Houshi was glaring at his partner, his lips set in a firm line, and Det. Takahashi looked guilty, like a puppy waiting to be punished. Then he turned and looked at me, his golden eyes so piercing I actually felt my breath leave me.

On second thought, maybe that was just the pain.

His eyes widened when he noticed the unshed tears and he reached his hand out, uncertain. "Hey, don't cry! I—I didn't mean it. Don't cry." His voice was alarmed and he sounded as if he was on the verge of panicking. I looked away and sniffled.

Det. Houshi just shook his head, sighing. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded. "Tell us what happened on your drive home from the park." Det. Takahashi ordered quietly.

I shrugged. "It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. At least, not at first. I left the park around five p.m., and about ten minutes into my twenty minute drive a child ran into the road, chasing after a rubber ball. I stepped on the brakes, but nothing happened, so I stepped harder. When I realized that my car wasn't going to stop and that the child wasn't going to move, I swerved the car. It spun into some trees and I fell unconscious. Then I woke up here yesterday. Aaand, that's the story." I shrugged again, uncomfortable from the looks Det. Takahashi was giving me. I could tell he felt bad about making me cry, but it wasn't a big deal, and the way he was looking at me made me feel as if _I _was the one kicked his puppy.

(Ever since I figured out that he was an inu-hanyou I haven't been able to refrain from puppy jokes. At least I haven't accidentally said them allowed yet. I don't think he'd like it.)

Det. Houshi studied me. "Why do you think the brakes wouldn't work?"

I stopped from saying whatever I was going to say when I realized that I had no idea. I frowned, perplexed. "I don't know," I said finally. "I take my car for maintenance regularly, and I just had it checked the other week."

He scribbled my answers down on the paper. "Okay, well, thank you, Kagome. That's all." He and Det. Takahashi stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I am very sorry about what happened to you. My partner and I will look into your case, but most likely it was just a case of malfunction brakes. It happens."

I looked up at him, surprised. "That's it?"

He chuckled. "What did you think, this was going to be some two hour interrogation, like on TV?"

I blushed and muttered something under my breath. My head shot up when I heard Det. Takahashi laugh. His ears twitched on top of his head, and I blushed harder when I realized that anything I had muttered to myself he could hear.

I pulled the sheet up to my face and studiously avoided eye contact with the amused hanyou. Of course the only time he laughs is at my expense. Det. Houshi looked between the two of us, his eyebrows raised. I cut in before he could mention anything that would embarrass me further. "And what case? I have a case?"

"Well, not really. It could turn into a case, but right now it's nothing more than a case of failed brakes and a car crash. But if you find anything out that is pertinent to the accident, please feel free to call me or my partner. We work at the 6th precinct, so you can find us there as well." Det. Houshi handed my two business cards. One of his, and the other of his partner's.

"Okay, thank you." I gave them a small smile.

"No, thank you." Det. Houshi grinned and Det. Takahashi rolled his eyes.

They said goodbye, and then in eight quick strides they were at the door. With one last wave from Det. Houshi, they were gone.

All I could do was stare at the business card of Det. Houshi's partner.

_Detective Inuyasha Takahashi. _

_555-1273. _

_6__th__ Precinct of Tokyo._

Inuyasha…

I liked that.

* * *

_AN: So, this is the first chapter of a new story that I've had in my head for weeks. I know I havn't had the best track record with updating, but if people like this one then I definitely will update consistantly. This isn't really edited, so if there are mistakes then don't hold it against m and just let me know. Okay, so now that that's out of the way, let me know what you guys think! Like it? Dislike it? Want me to change something? Have a question? I'll never know if you don't review! And while I don't like to only update based on reviews, I won't continue this story if nobody wants to read it. Makes sense, no? So, tell me what you think!_

_xoxo, _

_Juliette_


End file.
